dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Death
The embodiment of is the being that all living things are fated to meet one day, when he comes to ferry them from the mortal world into the next realm. Overview Dante encounters Death in Acre, after he is stabbed in the back by an assassin. Time comes to a stop, and Death appears, informing Dante that he will suffer everlasting damnation for his sins. Death tells Dante to come with him to Hell. Dante, refusing to accept his fate, fights Death in a tunnel between the mortal world and the spiritual world. Though Death comes close to finishing him, Dante manages to take Death's Scythe, and quickly kills the Grim Reaper, slicing him in half, releasing the souls that he has claimed. After defeating Death, Dante keeps his scythe and uses it as his weapon for the rest of his journey to Florence and through Hell itself. Quotes *''"Come, face eternity; soon you will be joined by those whose lives you have ruined, souls you have damned."'' *''"Mortal, you are mine."'' *''"No one can cheat Death!"'' *''"You think you can cheat Death?"'' *''"Let me take you."'' *''"Your soul is mine!"'' *''"Face your sins, Dante."'' *''"Your time has come."'' *"You cannot win this!" *''"How dare you resist me, mortal!"'' *''"Impossible..."'' - When taking his Scythe *''"Help me!" ''- After taking his Scythe *''"Back away!"'' - After taking his Scythe *''"Stop! I can help you!" - After taking his Scythe *"No! No, please don't..."'' - Death's last words Strategy thumb|300px|rightDeath can hit quite hard, and teleports around the arena. He has a few attacks; the first is his basic slash combo. Death will either try to attack the player once or three times, either way the response is the same; his attacks can simply be dodged or blocked. For this boss battle, dodging is your better option as Death’s scythe gives him quite a bit of reach. It should be noted that none of Death's attacks can break the player's block. Death also has a whirlwind attack where he will unleash his scythe to spin around in a wild circle. This should be blocked. Death will telegraph this attack by twirling his scythe over his head. After a certain portion of Death’s health is depleted (about 1/3 off the boss gauge), he will acquire two new attacks. The first is where Death grapples Dante. This is telegraphed by the screen going flush with a sort of gold colour for a moment. The second is an unblockable strike in which he stabs his scythe straight into the ground creating an area effect attack. This can be avoided by jumping, or by evading out of the area. Eventually, Death will fall to his knees, allowing the player to finish him and execute a finisher to end the first boss encounter. Trivia * Despite the fact that he has become synonymous with realms such as Hell in contemporary culture, Death never makes an appearance of any sort in Dante's Divine Comedy. * Since people continued to die after Dante's battle with Death, Death's destruction could have been exaggerated and he simply moved onto the next soul destined to die. It is possible that Death could be more than one entity, and the one Dante killed is only one of many. Gallery Dantes-Inferno-001.jpg DeathStab.jpg The Death of Death.jpg death-dantes-inferno-game-character.jpg DeathOfDante.jpg Death Battle.jpg DeathStrike.jpg Death Slash.jpg death.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Shores of Acheron